Stasis Tube
The Stasis Tube was a tube-like machine that was designed to suspend an object or being in Stasis, preventing them from aging, moving, or dying. History Metru-Nui The Stasis Tubes were primarily used in the Archives of Onu-Metru. In the Archives Rahi exhibits would be placed inside and would be frozen in Stasis. As the Archives was a museum of Rahi-Life, large numbers of Rahi were stored in Stasis Tubes. However, a number of Rahkshi were also placed in Stasis Tubes in the Sub-Levels of the Archives. Such Rahi resided in the Stasis Tubes until the Great Cataclysm occurred, damaging many of the Tubes and causing the Rahi to escape. Mata Nui Following the Great Cataclysm, the Matoran of Metru Nui were transported to the newly-created island of Mata Nui. Seeking to oppose the Toa Metru, Makuta] Teridax soon journeyed to the island and began infecting Rahi with Kraata. However, the Toa Metru; who were Turaga by this stage, managed to keep such Kraata-Attacks in secret. Fearing the Matoran being infected if the Kraata were killed, the Turaga established a number of Stasis Tubes, which they hid inside Kraata Cave. Upon the Toa Nuva defeating the Bohrok-Kal; Teridax's third attempt to kill them, the Makuta decided that it was time to introduce a more direct approach. By studying the six villages and their virtues, he matched six Rahkshi that contrasted those virtues and brought them into being. This eventually resulted in a battle between the six Rahkshi and the six Toa Nuva in Po-Wahi. During this battle, the Rahkshi Guurahk launched a burst of Disintigration at the Kraata Cave, causing the Stasis Tubes to shatter and the Kraata to escape. Luckily, Toa Tahu and Toa Kopaka were able to seal the cave shut with their combined powers. However, Toa Pohatu managed to grab a Shadow Kraata on his way out. This Kraata was likely killed. Odina Following The Shadowed One coming to knowledge of a Toa of Psionics named Varian, he dispatched two of his Dark Hunters; "Lurker" and "Gatherer", to capture the Toa and bring her back to Odina. As the two Dark Hunters complete their mission, The Shadowed One had Varian placed in a Stasis Tube in his Throne Room as a symbol of the Dark Hunter's Victory. Destral Following Makuta Tridax coming into possession of a Kanohi Olmak, he began to travel between Universes and abducted over 50 versions of Toa Takanuva from different Alternate Universes. He then placed each of them in a Stasis Tube and exposed them all to Shadow Leeches, building an army of the Brotherhood's greatest threat. However, Vezon later freed these Toa and left Destral with them, leaving the Stasis Tubes vacant. Known Stasis Tubes *Stasis Tubes used in the Archives - Most repaired following the Great Cataclysm *Stasis Tubes used to contain any Kraata found by the Turaga on Mata Nui - Destroyed *Toa Varian was trapped in a Stasis Tube by The Shadowed One - Intact *Makuta Tridax used Stasis Tubes to contain over 50 Dimensionally Displaced Toa Takanuvas - Vacant *Toa Tuyet authorized the Toa Empire to place any of their enemies in Stasis Tubes in the Archives. Turaga Dume was one such enemy. - Status Unknown Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Matoran Universe